


Sander Sides One Shots

by Lulu_Song



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Song/pseuds/Lulu_Song
Summary: It's pretty self explanatory. No SMUT with or without consent.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman paced his room. He wasn't sure what to do for his boyfriend on his birthday. Vergil was the youngest in the mind space and because of that, missed with the fact that they lived in Florida, he had never been ice skating before. Roman snuck out of his room and headed to the imagination. Any of the traits could use and transform the imagination, but Roman, being Creativity, had it the easiest. Roman started making snow fall and a pond freeze over. A small shack with ice skates appeared by the now frozen solid pond.

***

A knock came from Vergil's door. He groaned as Roman walked in. 

"Happy Birthday love." Roman said as he walked in. Vergil was curled up in blankets on the bed. 

"It's to early." He grumbled 

"I's 1:00 in the afternoon."

"But still..." Roman snikcerd at his boyfriends behavior.

"Come on, get warm clothes on and meet me in the imagination in 30 minutes" Roman said as he exited Vergil's room. Vergil did what he was told. Within five minutes he was ready. He was just about to leave the room when the door burst open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Shouted an over exited Patton as he tackled Vergil in a hug. 

"Dad" Vergil mumbled.

"I made you a cake and got you a present. You can open it as soon as your done with your date with Roman." Vergil and Patton walked down the hall as Patton rambled about what they would be doing today. 

"Here's my stop!" Vergil said as he waved goodbye to Patton and headed into the imagination. The ground was snowy white and a pond was frozen over with Roman... ice skating? Virgil started to freak out. He was a total cluts and would fall. Many times. Roman noticed his consern as he walked over to Virgil. "Roman, what is all this?" Virgil asked his boyfriend.

"It's your birthday present. I realized you had never been ice skating. Don't worry, I'll help you." Roman grabbed Virgil's hand. He showed him how to put on the skates and how to tie them and Virgil wobbled his way over to the ice. Roman helped him step on and they slowly started to skate around the pond. After while, Virgil felt confident enough to do it on his own. Big miskake. Virgil felt himself go down. He looked up from the ice and felt his ankle throb.  "Virgil!" Roman skates over to Virgil. "Are you okay?" Virgil hissed as Roman touched his ankle. "I'll take that as a no." Roman helped him get to the side of the pond and examined hus ankle. "Just a twisted ankle. Nothing to worry about." Roman helped Virgil take off his skates and made the snow and ice melt away. He then scooped up Virgil and carried him bridal style to the living room. 

"Princy, you can put me down it's just a twisted ankle." Virgil muttered, blushing.

"Nonsense!" Roman said and set Virgil down on Virgil's bed. He walked over to the TV and put on Black Cauldron. Virgil cuddled close to his boyfriend. Sooner than later, Virgil fell asleep. 

**Bonus:**  

"Get a picture"

"Okay Patton."


	2. If you wanna...

Hey guys, just so you know your welcome to request a one shot! If you're a guest and you want to request a one shot, send me an email at lulubell728@gmail.com . Please refrain for emailing me if you just want a n online friend, you can comment that. I would prefer if you do have an account, you comment on the story. Please and thank you! See y'all in the next one~Lulu Song


End file.
